


Kidnapped

by childofgreeceandrome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico are caught in a terrorism act. Now Nico has been hurt and Will needs to get them out of that place. The only problem? He depends on powers that had never worked for him. Can he get them to safety? Nico di Angelo/Will Solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

Will was trying really hard to understand how he had been kidnapped by a bunch of armed mortals.

 

Yes, kidnapped.

 

He had been working on the hospital when screams had made him get out of his consultory and looked for the source of the pandemonium. Surprised didn’t even began to describe how he felt in that moment. There were at least fifteen guys around, with _really_ big weapons. Will couldn’t help it, but his first thought was that he would have preferred a bunch of monsters instead of mortals.

 

The second worst thing was that his boyfriend, Nico, had been in his consultory when that happened. The italian twenty-five years old had been right beside him when they realized what was happening.

 

‘Oh my Gods...’ He had whispered. Will had been barely able to heard him above the screams and orders the terrorist were saying.

 

‘Everyone! Get out of your offices! I want a circle in here RIGHT NOW!’ One of them screamed. The couple could see them through the people that was running around the waiting room, they were all wearing black masks with only holes for the eyes, all of their clothes were black and each of them was carrying a large weapon along with a dagger attached to their military boots.

 

Will had been about to take Nico and made him get back to the consultory before two of them grabbed their shoulders and with an impressive amount of force, made them fall to their knees. The two demigods cringed when the hard floor met their bodies with so much force, Will thought for a moment that maybe one of his knees was fractured.

 

The blinding pain was bearable when ten seconds passed and the son of Apollo knew that he would only have a nasty bruise afterwards.

 

The group of terrorist got the room under control in less than ten minutes. There were civil people, nurses and doctor on their knees all around the room. Four men were standing in the middle of the circle and were looking to each of them with cruelty.

 

‘Alright.’ Said the thinnest of them. And just by his voice, Will knew that he was the leader, it was strong, clear and without any trace of regret. ‘If any of you try to escape, one of us will shoot you and after that, we will shoot the person who was beside you. We won’t allow any funny business, understood?’ He said. The people on the ground was only able to look at them as if they couldn’t really understand how this was happening. ‘ _UNDERSTOOD?’_ The man screamed, and all around him people answered “yes”, except Will and Nico. They couldn’t see his face through the mask, but they both knew the man was smiling smugly behind his cover.

 

The man didn’t say anything else. He obviously was going to keep them in the dark, preventing any try to escape from their part.

 

‘I can’t believe this.’ Nico said through his teeth, his eyes didn’t turn to see Will while he spoke, instead he was looking to the other people in the waiting room, noticing how there were women and kids crying on their own, because the kidnappers had screamed and threatened one of the men who had tried to comfort his pregnant wife. There were others who were looking around with frantic eyes, like they were trying to take a chance and run for the door.

 

Those were the ones that worried Nico the most. He knew enough to know that those men weren’t going to hesitate if any of them tried to escape.

 

‘We have to do something.’ Will said, without looking at his boyfriend. His mind was trying to imagine what was happening at the hospital, what was happening to the people being operated on? Or the people on intensive care? _How could anyone take a hospital as a place to do this kind of thing?_

 

‘I’m thinking, Will.’ Nico answered, he shut up when one of the terrorist turned to him. He wanted so bad to look straight at him, but he couldn’t let that man think that he was a threat, so he moved his glance to the floor, as if he was too coward to hold his stare. The man’s eyes went over him and Nico knew he had fallen for his act. ‘I can’t _shadow travel_ , there are no shadows in here. And my sword won’t work against four guys that are carrying two weapons each.’

 

Will risked a glance to his boyfriend. ‘ _We need to do something_. There are people on the verge of dead here, Nico, we can’t let them have all the medics on their knees while keeping them away from their patients.’ Di Angelo saw him with such a painful expression that Will knew immediately that it was already late for some of the patients. He felt as if a dagger had stabbed his chest.

 

‘That’s why they chose an hospital.’ Nico answered flatly. ‘Police have to be quick because so many lives are on the line.’ His face was so expressionless that Will was reminded of the boy who had been pushed away so many times in so few years of life.

‘This is sick. But we _need_ to do something.’

 

‘I’m thinking.’ He said again. His eyes sparked for a moment and Will knew he had an idea. ‘Can you play with the lights?’ He asked, without turning his stare to him.

 

Will frowned. After his seventeenth birthday, he had discovered that he could manipulate some light particles, photokinesis. It was hard, it didn’t come naturally to him as to Percy with the water or Jason with the wind. He needed to concentrate too hard and it drained him too fast. ‘I’m not sure, Nico. It’s even harder if it’s artificial light and I could fell unconscious after doing it and leave you on your own.’ He paused. ‘What are you planning?’

 

‘I could shadow travel us out of here, go for help or at least tell the police what is really happening in here.’ It wasn’t the best plan by far. But it was something. Will knew perfectly how important would be if they could give information to the police. But he couldn’t help but feel as a coward.

 

‘And we just let all the people here?’ He asked, sounding defeated. Just like he felt.

 

‘I can’t _shadow_ _travel_ everyone out of here.’

 

‘We could make the people go mad if you get us out of here in front of everyone. We don’t know if the Mist is so powerful to hide that.’

 

Nico looked at him, angry and frustrated. ‘ _Then what do you want me to do, Will?’_  He asked, his voice hard. He couldn’t believe that after everything he had been thought, he had to go through _this_. The son of Hades realized that this wasn’t his boyfriend’s fault, so he softened his expression. ‘I’m sorry, this isn’t your fault.’

 

‘And neither is yours. Maybe we should wait for the police.’

 

Nico shook his head. ‘No, I can assure that there are people in here thinking about escaping, even if it will get them and another person killed.’ He murmured.

 

Will wanted to say that he was wrong, that people wouldn’t do that. But he had been working and treating humans at their worst stage for years and he was perfectly capable of realizing that Nico was just saying an undeniable truth.

 

‘Alright, then. Let’s do this.’ The two of them shared a look and Nico nodded to him before closing his eyes and concentrating on where he would take them.

 

Instead of doing that, Will looked at the ceiling, to where the white lights were a constant flow of electricity. He imagined each of the particles going through the bulbs, he imagined the force that was making them being so attached that it looked like something solid.

 

He imagined each one of them separating and turning off.

 

That was what happened.

 

And then, everything went wrong.

 

The room fell into darkness like they wanted and Nico was about to grab his hand when he was torn apart from his place, losing all the concentration and their chance. He yelled in surprise and Will snapped out of his trance, the lights went on again and he looked around the room, disoriented and breathing with some effort.

 

Nico was being held in the arms of one of the terrorist, a gun pointed to his head. The worst of all was that there were more people in his situation, each of the men had taken a hostage and were pointing their weapons at them.

 

Will gasped and tried to stand up, but the masked guy just tightened his grip on the gun. ‘Give one more step and I’ll shoot him.’

 

That stopped him dead on his tracks. ‘Don’t.’ He said, raising his hands in surrender. His blue eyes looked frantically at Nico. His hair was being gripped by the armed man and the gun was pointing straight to his head, Will saw how his Adam’s apple danced on his throat as Nico gulped. ‘Let them go, we’re not running away, it was just a power failure.’

 

‘Get down, _now_.’ The man screamed and Nico flinched beside him.

 

Will sat slowly down. ‘Alright, alright, just let him... _them_ , go.’

 

‘I’ll shoot you if I hear your voice once more.’ The terrorist told him. Will clenched his jaw, but he stayed quiet.

 

‘You wouldn’t feel so strong if you didn’t have that gun in your hand.’ Blue eyes lifted immediately when he heard Nico’s voice. Will didn’t even had time to stand up again, the man pushed off di Angelo and hit his head with the butt of his gun. Nico’s eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor, first his knees and then the rest of his body.

 

Screams erupted in the room once more.

 

Will saw a trail of blood falling from Nico’s nape and how it started to fall drop by drop to the floor.

 

‘Nico? _Nico!_ ’ He screamed, getting up and running to his side. He only touched his shoulder before he was dragged away from his boyfriend’s body.

 

‘Didn’t I tell you to stay down?’ The same man told him, he lifted a fist to hit him but Will was faster and crouched before he was hit. His reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the knife the man carried in his boot. ‘I’m going to kill you.’

 

The rest of the men were getting closer but a few of them still had hostages on their hands and the others had to keep the room in control. Will got up with the knife on his hand but the shoot sounded in the room before he could do anything else.

 

He was pretty sure he was going to die in that moment, in the hand of _mortals._

 

But when he opened his eyes, he wasn’t in the same spot. He was a few feets behind the terrorist.

 

Will didn’t know how, but he had _teleported_ himself to another place, even if it had been just a few paces. The rest of the room was in shock and he, without truly understanding what was happening, took advantage of it. He hit the man closest to him with the hilt of his knife and he fell unconscious to the floor.

 

The rest of the men let go of the hostages they were holding and went to Will. He had only heard stories about it, but he tried to do it, he tried to manipulate the particles of light to make an illusion.

 

To make the illusion that he was invisible.

 

That made the people around the room get shocked again. And even though Will was feeling amazing and ectatic, he wasn’t a fighter, he was a healer. So he ran to Nico’s side and prayed to all the gods that he could do this.

 

He picture the parking lot of the hospital.

 

And he teleported them outside the hostage situation.

 

They appeared far away from the parking lot, but they were out of the hospital. Will was feeling awfully light headed and he had the feeling that he was going to faint, but he told his body to wait, he needed to be sure that Nico was alright.

 

The black haired young man was waking up, he looked disoriented. ‘Where are we?’ He asked, his olive complexion was getting a pale tone. His dark eyes turned to Will. ‘Are you alright? Will? Will?’

 

His name was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

  


Will felt as if he had run a hundred miles without stopping. He felt lost, his eyelids were too heavy for him, he couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t even move the fingers of his hands. Was he dead? If he was, he’d never imagined death would be like this.

 

Some time passed, he wasn’t sure how much, but he was able to realize that he wasn’t dead, there was a throbbing pain in his leg that reminded him of the times he had been stabbed in some quests.

 

He wasn’t dead.

 

Memories started to flow back to his mind and he really couldn’t believe that all of that had happened. He, Will Solace, had managed to use the photokinesis in that way? It was too good to be true.

 

He stayed in the depths of his mind of a little longer, until he heard someone call his name.

 

‘If you don’t wake up, I’m not going to forgive you, Solace.’

 

Will knew that voice, knew it better that a lot of thing about himself.

 

‘Now I understand why were you so annoying with you prohibition about underworld-y stuff. When you wake up _I_ will forbid _you_ light-ly stuff, you know? And I’m going to run around saying boyfriend’s orders to stop you from doing stupid things, like what you did in the hospital.’

 

Then everything was true, Will had done all of that, he hadn’t dreamed it or imagined it. His eyelids still felt like rocks against his eyes, but he tried to open them, he _needed_ to open them.

 

‘But first, you need to wake up, Will.’ Nico’s voice broke. ‘I’m not you, I don’t know if you’re dissolving just by touching your hand or if you’re just exhausted or if something more serious has happened to you.’ He paused before taking a deep breath. ‘Wake up, Will, _please, please_ , wake up.’

 

His eyelids felt heavier than ever, but he tried, he fought, he couldn’t keep hearing Nico’s pained voice like that. He just couldn’t.

 

And then, his blue eyes opened.

 

‘Nico?’ He asked, but his voice sounded like a groan. Nico had his forehead against his bed, just beside his shoulder and both of his hands were holding one of his own.

 

He lifted his head, his dark eyes had the black bags they used to have and he was a little pale. ‘Thank Gods...’ Di Angelo said before putting his hands on both of Will’s cheeks. ‘If you ever do this to me again, I’ll personally see your travel to the Underworld.’

 

Will smiled. ‘That’s how you say hello to your boyfriend?’

 

Nico just stared at him. ‘I thought I lost you Will, you have been here for four days.’

 

‘ _What?_ ’ Will asked and in that moment he realized where he was, he had been here more times that in his own house.

 

He was at the Camp’s infirmary.

 

‘What are we doing here?’ Solace looked around and saw that they were alone.

 

‘After you teleported us out of the hospital, some guys from the FBI found us and took us to the central command. And you know who was in charge of the operation? _Clarisse._ So after they tended to my cut, I explained what had happened. We called Chiron, we needed help with the Mist, I didn’t know if what you did was hidden by it and he came immediately. He first convinced the FBI to believe that we had escaped.

 

‘Then, when they got in and got the situation under control, he made the people believe that you had a fight with the terrorist and that they dragged us out of the room to finish us, but we managed to ran away.’

 

‘And they believed it?’

 

‘Yes, but if you hadn’t gotten us out of there, there would’ve been deaths between the hostages and they could have even run away. In Clarisse’s words, you were the hero, Will.’

 

Will frowned. ‘I only got the two of us out of there, I wasn’t a hero, I was selfish, Nico. I just wanted to get you out of that room.’ He frowned when he remembered something. ‘ _Are you mad?_ How could you tell a _terrorist_ that he was weak? Were you out of your mind?’

 

‘He was about to shoot you, Will, he had every intention of doing it… I can feel that kind of thing.’ Nico answered. ‘I needed to distract him and I did it.’

 

‘You could have get yourself killed! What if he had shoot you instead of just hitting you with the gun?’ Will asked, feeling nauseous just by thinking about that, about how they had been so close to death. It had been some years since they had been in that kind of situation, quests weren’t their thing anymore.

 

‘I would do it again, Will, so I won’t apologize for it.’ Nico continued, as if risking his life wasn’t a serious matter.

 

Will closed his eyes and counted to ten. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t understand it, but Nico di Angelo was the selfless person he had ever meet. Day after day he kept showing him the unfairness of the world, how a person as him, who had suffered so much, could still be so noble hearted at the end of the day.

 

‘Stop thinking about it, we’re both alive, Will. That’s what really matters.’ He stared into his dark eyes for a few moment before nodding, resigned to the fact that Nico di Angelo would always be ready to give his life for a greater cause. They stayed quiet for a while, Will was slowly falling asleep again and Nico running his hand through his hair wasn’t helping. ‘You were shot, you know.’ He whispered.

 

Will had completely forgotten about the throbbing pain he had felt earlier. ‘Is it bad?’

 

Nico shook his head. ‘No, your siblings don’t think so, but we’re still watching it. However, you have a really nasty bruise on that same leg, so I think you’ll have to take it easy on it the next few days.’

 

Solace nodded. ‘Alright, I needed some vacations anyways. Saving a hospital from terrorists isn’t an easy job.’

 

‘Don’t joke about it, Will.’ Nico chastised him, but there was a little smile playing on his lips. ‘After that _you are_ taking some vacations.’

 

‘Yeah? Where are we going, Death Boy?’

 

Nico frowned but he let the nickname pass. ‘To the bedroom of the apartment, a few trips to the bathroom and maybe a couple to the living room.’

 

Will laughed at that. ‘That’s going to be a fantastic vacation.’

 

Nico smiled at that. ‘Yeah, you’re probably going to take advantage of your leg and you’ll be asking things all day and when I refuse you will just say ‘doctor’s orders’.’

 

‘I wouldn’t have it any other way, Nico.’

 

Di Angelo chuckled. ‘Shut up, Solace.’ He did and the son of Hades rewarded him with a chaste kiss on the lips.


End file.
